


Somehow, I Do Not Dread Being Alone Tonight

by DancerInTheMoonlight



Series: Blaine Anderson Is The Vampire Slayer [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Blaine Anderson Is The Vampire Slayer, Bram Stoker's Dracula, Crossover, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Dracula Influence/References, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), M/M, POV Sebastian Smythe, Reading, Reading Aloud, Sebastian Smythe Has Feelings, Slayer!Blaine, Vampire Slayer(s), Yet Another Halloween Fic (BtVS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerInTheMoonlight/pseuds/DancerInTheMoonlight
Summary: "He put the book down and marvelled at the sight."
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Blaine Anderson Is The Vampire Slayer [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256447
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Somehow, I Do Not Dread Being Alone Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like it was that time of the year, but I'm not big on Halloween, so. Just some light reading. (And also, I've already written an anti-Halloween AU drabble. Somehow, I don't think this Blaine is a fan of pumpkin spice, either.)

“… _Oh, the terrible struggle that I have had against sleep so often of late; the pain of the sleeplessness, or the pain of the fear of sleep, and with such unknown horror as it has for me! How blessed are some people, whose lives have no fears, no dreads; to whom sleep is a blessing that comes nightly, and brings nothing but sweet dreams,_ ” Sebastian read softly in the dim light of the Slayer’s bedroom, propped up against the headboard with Blaine’s head resting peacefully against his chest.

The sun had set hours ago on the chilly October afternoon but where the average human eye would have hesitated, Sebastian’s night vision didn’t struggle against the lack of light. His demon eyes saw clearly in the dark.

“… _Well, here I am tonight, hoping for sleep, and lying like Ophelia in the play, with `virgin crants and maiden strewments.' I never liked garlic before, but tonight it is delightful!_ ” he snorted as the words left his mouth because his Slayer was neither a virgin nor a maiden, and garlic against demonic presences was a ridiculous notion. “ _There is peace in its smell_ ,” he continued in an exaggerated tone. He couldn’t help it, he simply had to mock the Westenra girl for putting all of her faith in garlic. “ _I feel sleep coming already. Goodn_ — Blaine?...Killer?” Sebastian stopped reading for the suspicious absence of mandatory criticism about his generous interpretation of Bram Stoker’s classic from the Slayer. And as he glanced down, Sebastian discovered why. The said critic was fast asleep.

He put the book down and marvelled at the sight.

The Slayer’s body was a heavy weight against him, an anchor in the sea of fleeting dreams. So pliant and relaxed, with a face completely blank, lost in a kind of blissful sleep known only to very young children, who are still innocent and trusting and kind. It was a marvellous sight. It was almost otherworldly, like witnessing God, witnessing the Slayer lie so serenely in his arms like there was no safer place for him on this Earth, like there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

It made him feel incredibly powerful, and yet, somehow, so incredibly small.

He allowed himself to breathe in those raven curls and rest there. Not for very long.

“Why’d y’stop?” Blaine stirred only a fraction, mumbling in a sleepy voice.

“I didn’t,” Sebastian lied, smiling into Blaine’s hair and swiftly picking the book back up.

“Liar.”

“I was just catching my breath.”

“You don’t need to breathe,” the Slayer reprimanded, pressing even closer than before. Sebastian responded with a dramatic sigh.

“You caught me,” he said and surrendered with a kiss. Than another. And another. They were sweet and chaste and not at all sexually charged, something which was practically non-existent in Sebastian’s kind. Sebastian, though, at times like these, he thought he could exist on those kisses alone.

“Go back to sleep,” he let a final soft kiss linger on his Slayer’s lips and went into the voice of Dr. Seward.

“ _13 September.--Called at the Berkeley and found Van Helsing, as usual, up to time. The carriage ordered from the hotel was waiting…_ ”

Blaine was asleep again long before his colourful recount of Lucy’s treatment.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is borrowed from Bram Stoker's "Dracula", at the beginning of Lucy's entry and goes like this: "Somehow, I do not dread being alone tonight, and I can go to sleep without fear." (ch 11)  
> Cheers! :)


End file.
